The Return of the Ryukyu Pirate
by Dragonblade146
Summary: Maxi has sailed the seven seas and all the oceans. And he is returning to that life with vigor. However a sudden change will cause a revenge driven man to return! Will contain a pairing later, and a few references of other characters as well!


Chapter 1

Waves were all the sound that was registering in Maxi's ears. He was standing on the bow of the ship looking out to the open sea. Man he had really missed being here and he was glad to have finally returned. Circumstances provided this was easily the best outcome over what happened after he finally found Soul Edge.

**Flashback**

He had done it; the cursed Azure Knight was down on his knees. The helmet was crushed in, and bits of his armor were lying on the floor around him. Stepping forth for the killing blow Maxi swung his nunchucks around him as he did, building up the momentum of the strike. "Its over, with your death begins my revenge!" He swung down hard letting all the momentum that had built up along the ends of the bars to come crashing into Nightmare's head. With a blinding flash he was gone, and Soul Edge was embedded into the floor.

Staring at the blade he picked it up before he let out a cocky laugh. "After all this time… I don't think I even need this damned sword." Turning to leave he saw Kilik tumbling into his view. "What? Kilik!" Spinning around he brought his nunchucks up into an offensive stance, and there he could see the object of his revenge. "Astaroth." That was all that needed to be said.

The huge hulking construct stood there, menacingly. His spikes jutting from his body, the hard rock like armor surrounding the body, the beating heart as he let out an evil laugh. "I need your souls!" He squeezed the girl in his arms which Maxi immediately knew was Xianghua. With an effortless throw the girl was tumbling along the floor as well.

"Tch, you guys always need my help." was the simple smug and sarcastic response Maxi was famous for. Spinning his nunchucks in a few flashy moves he leaped forward into action letting out his battle cry.

**End Flashback**

Maxi's thoughts were immediately broken by a yell from one of his crew-men, another ship was on the horizon. Turning on his heel he rushed down onto the deck, careful not to slip and fall off into the water, it had happened before. Looking out to the ship he could tell it was some sort of trading vessel which was just perfect in his book. "Bring us up along side it. Seems we got a prize today!" He let out a cheery laugh and so did the rest of his crew. After Soul Edge was destroyed, Maxi didn't have much to do so he decided to pick up his old pirating ways.

The wind picked up at just the right moment too as he noticed, his ship was fast gaining speed on that small boat. His sharp ears could pick up the warning bell as Maxi gave the signal, their white flag being lowered and the red flag of death being signaled to the ship.

Finally the ships were side and side and this is where Maxi knew the real fun began. Arrows were shot from the trading ship as a few of their defensemen feebly tried to hold them off, but that wasn't going to stop them. With a lash of their ropes immediately his crew swarmed over to their boat engaging the guards in brutal hand to hand combat. Maxi was calmly walking over as he heard the sickening crack of a hammer meeting a leg, or the short cry of pain as someone was silenced.

Taking his nunchucks off his belt he idly twirled it as he looked around for whatever treasures or hidden store rooms there could be. It was surprising no one had decided to take him on, but he knew he was well known in these waters and that no one would actually try and fight him. Or so he had thought as he noticed a large man, only slightly taller then him and fairly muscular standing across from him.

"So, you got a death wish? Let's start this then." Maxi stated as the sound of his nunchucks breaking the air was old music to his ears. The man didn't move much, save for the slow reach of a gloved hand behind him pulling out a longsword. Maxi didn't even see that in his other hand was a rather sinister looking shield, with a short spike directly in the center.

Before he charged Maxi always did like to take a quick look at his opponent. The man had long black hair, covering a bit of his face, but he could tell there were no scars or distinguishing features on his face. The armor was a little odd; he hadn't seen it since he was in France. The mad was wearing a simple red tunic with chain mail underneath. But his shoulders, arms, and legs were covered with segmented plates which look practically unused.

"Beginner…" was all Maxi muttered before the man charged forward, howling something in a different language. The man swung the sword directly to Maxi's head and all he needed to do was just rotate his nunchucks in his grip and he deflected the blow with practiced ease. In that moment maxi immediately turned under the shield that was coming up to strike him and he elbowed the man in the gut. With a slight groan the man grabbed his stomach as he leaned forward clearly in pain. Not done yet Maxi swung himself around with the end of the nunchuck coming in contact with the side of the man's head. With a loud crack that did not come from the nunchuck the man fell over, blood against the wooden deck.

"You'll learn better to mess with me. You aren't dead, but you will certainly have a huge headache when you get up." Looking around he noticed his crew-men mopping up the mess of rag tag guards and pushing all the traders against the wall. Turning himself to look again he finally saw the captain's cabin. Readying himself just in case and hoping for something good to take he kicked open the door and was startled at what he really saw.

Dun dun dan dun dun dun!

And that's the first chapter. Some review after reading would be nice. I know I'm not that great of a writer and any advice would be helpful.

There is defiantly going to be another few chapters or more, but I'm not going to spoil what's going to happen next!


End file.
